


Молитва проклятого

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Отец, я слаб. Под внешней маской человекаНе скрыть чудовище, не спрятать смертный грех.Но — независимо от места и от века —Не говорили ль то же самое про всех?
Kudos: 2





	Молитва проклятого

_"I am a man without a face, but I have many faces._  
 _I am a man who has neither mother nor motherland._  
 _I believe in forgiveness, but I cannot receive it._  
 _And I believe in hope. Hope is not necessarily fashionable."_  
(квест "The Flint")

Отец, я слаб. Под внешней маской человека  
Не скрыть чудовище, не спрятать смертный грех.  
Но — независимо от места и от века —   
Не говорили ль то же самое про всех?

Сутаны чёрной целомудренны объятья,  
Чужая кожа льнёт порочней и тесней.  
Не стать родной ей, но теперь — простите, братья —   
Желаю страстно навсегда остаться в ней.

Людская вера не сулит таким спасенья.  
Не для меня канон звонят колокола.  
Но есть ли большее на свете искушенье,  
Чем та надежда, что всегда меня вела?

Ведь, не имев вовек ни матери, ни дома,  
Плод преступления Безликого Отца,  
Не ведал я, что здесь быть может по-другому,  
Узнав же — бросился в исканья без конца.

Что нет души, как нет лица — то ложь, но правды  
Я не могу найти в сём мире до сих пор.  
Я — стёртый праведником текст абсурда Плавта,  
На месте капища воздвигнутый собор,

Епископ Церкви, на мозаиках которой  
Мои подобья охраняют входы в Ад...  
Отец, я слаб. Прошу — молю — будь мне опорой.  
Ну а кого из двух... Audienti, audiat.


End file.
